The present invention relates to an improved buffer device for an elevator.
First, a conventional buffer system is described below in conjunction with FIG. 1, in which reference numeral 1 denotes a cage room, reference numeral 2 denotes a vibration-absorbing rubber element which supports the cage room 1, and reference numeral 3 denotes a cage frame having horizontal beams forming the cage floor which are flush with the right and left poles of the cage frame 3. A buffer receiver 4 is provided to come into contact with the buffer for the cage frame 3. In the case of FIG. 1, the buffer 5 consists of a spring which is installed on the upper surface of a pit floor 6 in the hoist path.
In case the elevator continues to descend by some cause, the cage room 1 and the cage frame 3 together come into collision with the buffer 5 at a given speed. FIG. 2 illustrates the dynamic model of this case; i.e., the force is concentrated at both ends A, B relative to the center C of the beam. That is, the horizontal beam must be reinforced to provide strength so that the horizontal beam will not be deflected.
A plurality of buffers 5 consisting of springs may be installed. In this case, however, the elevator system becomes expensive.